Speechless
by Little Miss Doom-and-Gloom
Summary: Just a short little songfic oneshot about Mogead's feelings on Jez. The song is Speechless by The Veronicas.


**Title: Speechless**

**Fandom: Night World**

**Book: Huntress**

**Pairing: Jez+ Morgead**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Just a short little songfic oneshot about Mogead's feelings on Jez. The song is Speechless by The Veronicas.**

**Disclaimer: I own merely my CDs of The Veronicas and I don't even own a copy of Night World (I borrowed one from my friend Elli.) So don't assume that I own the song or the characters.**

Dear Jez,

_Feels like I've always known you and I swear I dreamt about you , all those endless night s I was alone._

It does feel that way. I've known you nearly my entire life. After you left, I could hardly sleep, but in the few times that I did, I dreamt about you, Jez. I can remember every one of those dreams and I would gladly tell you them all if that's what it takes to keep you by my side.

_It's like I've spent forever searching, Now I know that it was worth it, with you it feels like I am finally home._

Every moment I could, I would follow leads or look for some. None of them took me where I wanted to go. Back to you. Now, when I think back to it, I consider every failure a success, it was all worth it. When I'm with you I'm where I belong, I'm home.

_Falling head over heels, thought I knew how it feels, But with you it's like the first day of my life._

Before I was alone, I thought I knew how it felt t be in love. I was wrong. Truly loving you meant being scared to death when you were gone, being filled with relief and anger when I saw you standing there. Feeling the connection we share. Every day when I woke up with you there, feels like the very first. I love you, Jez. I really do.

'_Cause you leave me speechless, when you talk to me._

Every time you talk to me, even when all you're asking is "When's dinner?," I have to struggle to respond. You leave me speechless.

_You leave me breathless, when you look at me._

When you look at me, with _that face_ on, I have to concentrate on breathing, you're so amazing. You leave me breathless in your wake.

_You manage to disarm me, My soul is shining through._

You don't even try, but you are the only one capable of disarming me. I can't help it, but with you my true soul shines through. No barriers, no defenses, just honest me.

_Can't help but surrender, My everything to you_

There was only one reason I always let you win, it was that smile you get one your face every time you saw that you could. Even if that wasn't it, I don't think that I could ever beat you. You had me beat years ago. You're too special to me, now, to ever hurt you. You're my everything and you always will be.

_I thought I could resist you, I thought that I was strong, Some how you are different from what I've known._

I always thought that I was stronger than anyone else. That would mean I could shove those feelings away, right? Apparently, wrong. I've always thought that you were different, special somehow. I was right. You're from both worlds and a Wild Power. You're incredible.

_I didn't see you coming, You took me by surprise, You stole my heart before I could say 'no'._

I never knew I would meet you, but when I did I was shocked. I had never met someone quite like you. As I got to know you, before I could protest, I was falling for you. Hard. And as time went on I kept falling. Jez, I'm still falling.

_Falling head over heels, thought I knew how it feels, But with you it's like the first day of my life._

Every day, when I wake up, I get the same feeling I got when I first met you. The feeling that I was breathing for the first time. You're my oxygen and I need you. You are the only one I care about anymore.

'_Cause you leave me speechless when you talk to me, You leave me breathless when you look at me._

No matter what you look like when you come up to me I have to hold my breath. I'm paranoid. I admit it. I'm always afraid you'll give me bad news.

_You manage to disarm me, My soul is shining through, Can't help but surrender, My everything to you._

Some people are said to be able to lower other's walls. You are not one of them. You totally obliterate mine. I can't say no to you. You are my weakness, the key to my soul. It shines around you, Jez. You're special.

_You leave me speechless (the way you smile), The way you touch my face, You leave me breathless(Something that you do I can't explain)._

Your smile is truly breath taking. I love the way you touch my cheek every time I manage to make you laugh. Something that you do, something so uniquely you, that I can't explain makes me smile every time I think about it. The way you walk, the way you care about everyone around you, no matter what they are. Just one more thing I love about you.

_I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name, Baby, You leave me speechless, You leave me breathless the way you look at me._

I would run to the ends of hell and back for you. I love the way you say my name. _Morgead. _I would always be teased about it when I was little. I hated it. When you say it, I love my name because it comes from you. The look you get in your eyes is beautiful, truly amazing.

_You manage to disarm me, My soul is shining through, Can't help but surrender, My everything to you._

You're my everything, through and through. I love you.

_My everything is you._

I love you, Jez.

Forever and Eternity,

Morgead

**Here is just a little oneshot that I've been thinking about for a while. For everyone who reads Hecate Destiny, I'm sorry, I've been lazy. I love Jez and Morgead! This is fofr my friend Elli(who also loves the pairing.) Happy Birthday!**


End file.
